


Provocation

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Foreplay, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, OT4, Oral Sex, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 3,645 One shot<br/>Summary: A little Valentine's day smut for those who enjoy turtlecest.  With love from me to you.<br/>Pairings: OT4, Leo/Raph, Leo/Don, Leo/Mikey, Don/Mikey/Don<br/>Rated: NC-17 turtlecest, oral/anal sex, masturbation, master/slave, collars, anal fingering, 69 (sex position), teasing</p>
<p><b>!!~~</b>Winner in the Universal TMNT Fanfiction Competition 2016: (Erotica Ballot) Sexiest Leonardo 1st Place<b>~~!!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Provocation

            “When’s the last time ya’ got some?”

            The question came out of the blue and was aimed at the turtle who’d been practicing for hours with his swords.  Standing in the doorway to the dojo, his arms crossed over his plastron, Raphael saw the tiniest hint of a pause in Leonardo’s fluid movements.  Of course the leader didn’t respond, nor did he look at his brother, but the fraction of a second was all Raph needed.

            Waiting patiently, Raph allowed a little more time to pass, maintaining his position as he studied his brother.  He knew damn well that Leo was aware of him; was aware that he wasn’t going anywhere.

            They’d lost a fight over a week ago.  A fight against _Hun_ and his Purple Dragons.  It wasn’t the first time that behemoth had gotten the better of them but it still rankled.  The shipment of small arms they’d stolen had been meant to be melted by the police department, but somehow Hun had gotten his hands on the transport route.

            Hacking into Hun’s electronic network and spying on the Purple Dragons was a feat Don had managed without breaking a sweat.  When he’d learned of Hun’s scheme and Leo had decided the turtle team would crash the party, Raph was ecstatic.  Beating the Purple Dragons and making Hun cry like a baby was one of his favorite activities.

            Unfortunately, Leo’s well-made plan had gone slightly awry.  Okay, Raph had jumped the gun and moved before his brothers were set, but he’d honestly thought Hun was going to escape.

            To say the Hamato clan had gotten spanked would have been an understatement.  Hun had even shot the finger at them as he sped away with the guns.

           Raph didn’t like it when Leo chewed them all out for not being good enough, even if he sometimes agreed with big brother. What he disliked more was how Leo tended to internalize his frustration.  When that happened, he turned into the hyper-driven, totally focused, and completely untouchable ninja that he’d been behaving like for a week.

           Enough was enough. Mikey and Don were so over it, as was Raph.  The big difference was that Raph was more than willing to push Leo’s buttons, even to the point of starting a major row with him.  Anything was better than this turtle who worked out for hours on end and drove the rest of them like some hernia laden drill sergeant.

           Raph knew it was worse than usual when Mikey and Don had both insisted that he get Leo riled up. Not angry riled though.  They both knew Raph had another way that he could use to snap Leo out of it and they had agreed to help.

           “By ‘some’ I’m talking about sex, in case I wasn’t clear,” Raph said bluntly. “When’s the last time ya’ fucked one of your bros?  Have ya’ even had a hard on lately?  Do ya’ lay in bed all by yourself and pump that big, throbbing cock of yours?  Maybe ya’ fantasize about Mikey’s wide mouth sucking and licking the head of your dick.  Or remember all of the times ya’ bent Donny over his work table, flipped his tail out of the way, and rammed your cock into his asshole until he made ya’ cum.”

           Leo’s mouth had pressed into a thin line halfway through Raph’s soliloquy, and by the time he finished the last sentence a bead of sweat was rolling down Leo’s temple.

           Raph allowed a cocky little grin to lift one corner of his mouth. He could tell that Leo was trying to hold it in, refusing to be baited.  If Raph could just get him talking that would signal the end to this nonsense.  Big bro’ hadn’t said more than two words to anyone outside of the dojo since the Hun incident.

           “I know what gets your rocks off,” Raph continued. “It’s when you’ve got both of them at your mercy, bent over and taking it up the ass, first one then the other.  Mikey gets close to cumming and ya’ pull out and go after Don ‘til they’re both begging ya’ for release.  Ya’ can keep that up for a long damn time too, ‘cause ya’ like watching their swollen cocks swing back and forth while ya’ plow into them.”

           Suddenly Leo broke his pose and spun around to face his brother. “Stop it!”

           “Ya’ ever think they might need it as much as ya’ do?” Raph said without missing a beat. “It ever cross your mind that being pissy and holding out on us might be sending the wrong message to your brothers?  To me?  Ya’ wanna ditch us now ‘cause we screwed up one mission?  We fucked up, Leo.  I fucked up.  Don’t like when that happens, but it’s gonna no matter how hard we try not to let it.  Sometimes things are gonna happen that ya’ haven’t accounted for.  Ya’ gonna beat yourself up over it every damn time, or will ya’ learn and move on?”

           “I’m accountable!” Leo shouted at him. “If one of you gets hurt or worse, it’s on me.  Don’t you get it?”

           “I get it just fine,” Raph said. “Don’t ya get that we ain’t perfect?  Not even you.  We work best when we work together, when we’re reading each other’s minds.  That’s as close to perfection as we’re ever gonna get.  That’s something ya’ know by now and you’re just being a stubborn asshole by staying away from us and forcing us to lose that connection to ya’.”

           Leo’s swords lowered slowly, his eyes trapped within Raph’s. “I’m doing it again, aren’t I?”

           “Shit yeah ya’ are,” Raph told him frankly. “It’s okay if ya’ wanna backslide and go all ‘emo Leo’ like ya’ did before training with the Ancient One.  We can handle that for a couple of days, after that, ya’ need to snap the hell out of it.”

           “Is that why you’re here, to ‘snap’ me out of it?” Leo asked with a hint of humor.

           “Actually, I’m here to drag your sorry ass upstairs for some quality time with your bro’s,” Raph said. “I was kinda hoping the mental pictures I was painting would get ya’ moving without my having to use force.”

           “As if,” Leo replied, sliding his swords into their scabbards. Waving his hand in the general direction of the lair, he added, “Lead on.”

           Raph pushed off from the doorframe where he’d been leaning and started for the stairs, knowing from Leo’s demeanor that his brother would follow. He made sure to fully display his tail as they moved up the staircase, sure that Leo’s eyes would be drawn to it and all of the promises hidden behind that maneuver.

           He could almost hear Leo’s breath quicken. A submissive Don and Mikey were not unusual; switching roles was something they took on with equal enjoyment.  Raph however assumed the bottom position on very rare occasions.  Flipping his tail in Leo’s face was his way of signifying that this could very well be one of those times.

           If all of Raph’s provocative talk had gotten Leo out of the dojo, it was the anticipation of a compliant Raph that put the spring back into the older turtle’s step. The first hint of an excited flush was already showing on Leo’s neck by the time Raph reached the door to his brother’s bedroom.

           “My room?” Leo asked, looking a bit surprised that they weren’t going to Raph’s.

           Flinging the door open, Raph grinned. “A hammock ain’t gonna work out for what we had in mind.”

           Leo cast a puzzled glance at him before stepping past Raph to enter his own room.

           The sight that met his eyes made Leo nearly stumble before he came to a full stop. Don and Mikey were kneeling on the floor, stripped of everything other than leather collars in purple and orange which were clasped around their necks.

           Upon seeing Leo, they rose simultaneously and without a word began to divest their older brother of his gear. Neither of them held back on caressing Leo’s form as they performed this ritual, their fluttering fingers fanning the flames of arousal that Raphael had already lit.

           Unable to resist how close Don was as he untied his leader’s mask, Leo hooked a finger through the ring on the genius’ collar and pulled him into a deep kiss. Don returned it with enthusiasm, churring into his brother’s mouth in a way that had Leo’s cock twitching in seconds.

           Curious as to what else they’d planned, Leo finally released Donatello, who stroked Leo’s arm before moving with Mikey towards Raph. Turning, Leo watched as his brothers repeated the disrobing ceremony with Raph, running their hands over his hard muscles as if to showcase his many attributes.

           Raph’s eyes were fixed on Leo throughout the process, the lust in their golden depths flashing straight into Leonardo’s loins. All of his dominant traits were there, all of the challenge and the dare, the strength and the willfulness, along with a definite purpose.  The sight tested Leo’s almost infinite patience like nothing but Raphael could.

           Don and Mikey removed Raph’s knee pads last, sliding their hands from the tops of his bulging thighs to the pads, and then caressing his calves. Both went down to their hands and knees after pulling the pads free of Raph’s feet, turning to crawl towards the bed.

           As they moved past Leo on all fours, his gaze swept over their upraised backsides, the firm flesh of their buttocks making his toes curl. Just before they reached the bed, the pair halted and returned to their knees, hands resting lightly on their thighs.  Both faced the bed and waited.

           Once they had assumed this position, Raph moved, drawing Leo’s attention to him again. When he was at the edge of the bed, Raph sank to his knees on the mattress and crawled forward.

           In the middle of the bed he stopped, his rump tantalizingly displayed for Leo’s viewing pleasure.

           Looking back over his shoulder, Raph asked in a deeply guttural voice, “Tell me what ya’ want, Leo. Ya’ want to train us to your liking, here’s your chance.  Start with me.  Remind me what it is that we fight for.”

           All of the blood seemed to rush directly into Leo’s lower extremities; he could have sworn the sound of its movement filled his hearing. Exerting super-human control over himself, Leo pushed aside the need to release his hardening cock, determined that his brothers display themselves first.

           “Mikey,” Leo said, his voice sharp, “prep him.”

           Rising immediately to his feet, Mikey swept up the tube of lubricant from Leo’s nightstand. Only then did Leo notice an assortment of other ‘toys’ that had been laid out there.  Spotting a red collar that matched the ones Don and Mikey sported, Leo walked over to Don and touched his shoulder.

           When the genius glanced up, Leo ran a finger across Dons’ collar and then pointed to the one on the nightstand. With a nod of understanding, Don got up retrieve the collar and then crawled onto the bed so that he could fasten it around Raphael’s neck.

           Having no instructions to remain where he was once the red collar was in place, Donatello returned to his kneeling position next to Leonardo’s leg. Leo absentmindedly pet Don’s head as he watched Mikey pop open the lubricant and coat his finger.

           Standing to one side so that Leo could have an unobstructed view, Mikey painted the skin around Raph’s entrance before pushing his finger part way into his brother. Raph made no sound of discomfort, though he was unused to having anything inside of him.

           Leo watched avidly as Mikey pulled his finger loose to apply more lubricant and then returned it to Raph’s asshole. This time he didn’t hesitate to shove it all of the way inside, knowing that Raph was not averse to a little pain with his pleasure.

           From his perspective, Leo could see the bulge under Raph’s plastron. As Mikey slipped his finger free and smeared lubricant on two digits, Leo lifted his hand from Don’s head and said, “Suck Raph off.”

           Moving gracefully, Don crossed to the bed and lay down, rolling onto his back so that he could slide partway under Raph’s body. Lifting his head, he played his tongue across the slowly opening gap in Raph’s scutes, earning a churr of encouragement from his brother.

           Leo’s position was perfect for viewing; Raph’s ass was tilted up in his direction and with Mikey to one side, he could look between Raph’s legs and see Don performing fellatio on him.

           As two of Mikey’s fingers entered Raph anus, the receiving turtle groaned and dropped down, his cock immediately being swallowed by Don. Mikey pumped his joined fingers in and out of the tight confines of Raph’s ass a few times and then scissored his fingers to loosen the anal muscles further.

           It was easy to see that prepping Raph was turning Mikey on. A small smile touched Leo’s lips, his own cock hardening at the sights before him.

           “Mikey, masturbate for me,” Leo ordered.

           With no hesitation at all, Mikey released his penis and with a moan of relief, began to jack himself off. His rhythm was soon matched by the fingers inside Raph, thrusting them almost as if it was his cock in that tightest of spaces.

           Donatello was making noises of contentment as he suckled and licked Raph’s enormous dick. Pre-cum spurted from the tip, some of it missing Don’s mouth to trickle across his cheeks.

           Seeing that the genius needed to alleviate the hardness under his shell, Leo commanded, “Donny, play with yourself.”

           Churring around Raph’s cock, Don’s hand drifted between his own legs to extract his dick. Running a palm along its length brought it to full erection and then Don started to pump his own flesh.

           All thoughts of the past week, all the harshness and blame left Leonardo’s mind as he watched his brother’s foreplay. They were giving him this gift, this beautiful show of trust, so that he would understand how much he meant to them.  He would absolutely give them what they wanted in return.

           Moving around to where Don lay, Leo grabbed both of his ankles and said, “Stop everything.”

           Don’s hand froze and he gave Raph’s cock one final lick before moving his mouth away. Raph’s hips thrust forward as he searched for that warm, wet orifice once more, but Leo had already dragged Don out from under him.

           Spinning Don around so that he was on his back alongside Raph, Leo reached over and gave Don’s cock a healthy squeeze.

           “Ahh!” Don exclaimed, his face clenching up in delight.

           “Mikey, come over here,” Leo instructed.

           Removing his fingers from Raph’s bung hole, Mikey kept his hand on his dick as he walked over to Leo. Grabbing the ring in Mikey’s collar, Leo guided him onto the bed, positioning him so that his mouth hovered over Don’s cock and his own thick shaft was suspended above Don’s lips.

           Smoothing his hands over Mikey’s taut ass, Leo gave a nod of satisfaction and said, “Begin.”

           In unison the pair wrapped their mouths around each other’s cocks and began to noisily suck, slurping away as though this was the greatest treat they’d ever had.

           Looking up, Leo saw that Raph’s eyes were on his brothers, raw lust etched into his features. It was enough to make Leo drop down, his cock filling as he closed his hand around it.

           The action pulled Raph’s attention to him. For a moment they stared at one another, both aware of their growing desire.

           Growling lowly, Raph said, “What are ya’ gonna do now, Leo? Ya’ got me where ya’ want me.”

           Very deliberately, Leo stalked his brother, knowing that Raph would continue to watch him despite the lascivious show taking place on the bed right by his side. When Leo was directly behind Raph, he pressed his palms against the cheeks of his brother’s ass and pushed them apart so that he could ogle the slick, waiting opening between them.

           Leo’s dick jumped as if anticipating the pleasure just inches away. As his cock throbbed with need, Leo licked his lips before releasing his brother’s ass.

           “Not exactly where I want you,” Leo replied, his voice gruff. Seizing the edge of Raph’s shell, Leo roughly pushed his brother onto his carapace.

           Kneeling on the bed between Raph’s thighs, Leo loomed over him. “I want to see your face while I fuck you.”

           “Oh shit yeah,” Raph groaned, turned on as he always was when Leo used coarse language. “Come on, plow me with that meat stick of yours.”

           Gripping his cock, Leo lined it up with Raph’s opening and thrust into him, giving it to him hard. Raph grunted, his teeth clenching at the vicious treatment, even as his own dick responded favorably to the burn.

           “You like that, Raph?” Leo asked, plunging his cock into Raph’s tightness over and over. “You want more?”

           “Fuck,” Raph hissed, every strike of Leo’s dick against his prostate sending jolts of lighting into his groin. “When I give ya’ my ass I want ya’ to use it.  Harder.  Give it to me harder.”

           “I will,” Leo said, rising up to grab Raph’s legs and lift them onto his shoulders. Holding onto his calves, Leo rammed his cock into Raph’s ass, throwing his entire body into every forward drive.

           A twin chorus of cries rang out next to them as Don and Mikey climaxed into each other’s mouths. The gurgling and smacking of their lips as they drank down twin fountains of semen was barely heard by Leo and Raph, who were too focused on each other to notice anything else.

           Raph’s bouncing cock caught Leo’s eye, the clear pre-cum jetting from the tip in an almost continuous flow. He knew that was a good sign that Raph was close; his cock had expanded to the point where every vein was visible against the straining flesh.

           “Jerk yourself off,” Leo rasped, feeling his own orgasm drawing near.

           He stared into Raph’s face, drinking in the emotions that raced across those expressive features as his younger brother began to stroke his own flesh. Raph’s fist was soon a blur as he pulled himself toward release.

           The bed dipped down next to them as the two sated males leaned forward to watch the show, rarely having the opportunity to view the two more dominant males going at each other.

           “Always knew . . . uhh . . . ya’ liked seeing . . . nggh . . . my face . . . when we fuck,” Raph stuttered, squinting up at Leo. “Ya’ like . . . ahh . . . knowing what . . . hff . . . ya’ do to me.”

           Raph’s deep voice rolled over him, a siren’s song that dove straight into Leo’s cock. “I’m . . . hha . . . not going . . . nggh . . . to cum first,” Leo stammered.

           “Then . . . ahh . . . give me . . . uhh . . . the order,” Raph managed, his breathing harsh with panting gasps.

           “Cum for me Raphie,” Leo demanded.

           “Fuuuuucccckkkk!” Raph shouted, ejaculating heavily, the sticky ropes of milky cum spurting onto both he and Leo.

           It was all Leo needed. Tipping over the edge he’d been dancing on, Leo erupted inside Raph, plunging his cock in as deeply as it would go in order to fill his brother with cum.

           “Damn that’s hot,” Mikey muttered, slipping out of character now that the deed was done.

           Leo and Raph were inhaling oxygen as though they hadn’t breathed in hours. Finally, Leo lowered Raph’s legs from his shoulders, his eyes still directed solely at his brother’s face.  Lunging forward, Leo planted his mouth on Raph’s, engaging him in a searing kiss that had their tongues twisting together with a passion not unlike their lovemaking.

           “Do you suppose if I go all moody and refuse to speak for a week that Raphael would offer me his ass?” Don asked in an almost contemplative tone.

           Mouths separating with a pop, Raph greeted that question with a short bark of a laugh. “Hell no.  I’d throw ya’ face down on your damn desk and fuck the shit out of ya’ until ya’ snapped out of it.”

           “Different treatment, different personalities,” Mikey said with a grin. “You can always screw me, Donny.”

           “Give me a few minutes and I will,” Don told him, tackling his brother and plying his lips with kisses.

           Leo pulled his flagging cock from Raph’s ass and collapsed on the bed on his other side, away from the clutching, moaning forms locked together next to Raph. “Thanks bro’,” he said, his voice low.

           “No sweat,” Raph replied before a plotting, lecherous look swept over his countenance. “Ya’ got us for the whole night, ya’ know.  My butt is yours, if ya’ want it again.”

           “You have to ask?” Leo returned with amusement, growing hard once more at just the thought of having another go at that tight emerald green ass. “You like provoking me, don’t you?”

           “Any time I can,” Raph admitted with a grin. “Gotta admit this is my preferred outcome.”

           “Mine too. Though I’m not sure if I’m actually the one in control here,” Leo said, looking at Raph knowingly.

           Raph sat up abruptly, rolling onto his hip before slinging a leg over Leo and straddling him. Coming up onto his knees, he reached back to grip Leo’s erect cock in order to guide it towards his entrance.

           “Of course ya’ are,” Raph responded cheekily before impaling himself on his brother’s manhood.

End

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely art certificate was created by: faithfulwhispers (tumblr)  
> 


End file.
